Infidelity
by IronicallyPlatonic
Summary: You can't cheat love. Denmark/Finland


Infidelity 

"I wonder if Su-san will enjoy the meal I've prepared."

A small, yet cheerful Finn in a frilly, pink, girlish apron stood contently over his culinary work.

The meal itself was questionably edible to say the least, consisting of strange if not exotic foods that'd outcast any foreigner.

"He's been off for so long at these summit meetings, hopefully a home-cooked meal will keep him in high spirits." The petite boy whispered, with a sweet smile. The thought of his companion and or "husband", smiling at his "wife's" laborious effort to please him.

A minor if not minute blush appeared over the little Finn's face, he had to remember to scold himself for thinking such inappropriate and miskew thoughts.

"I mean, me as his wife… hehe-, that's just ridiculous." The Finn let out a awkward laugh; trying to mask his apparent embarrassment over the matter, despite no one being around to his knowledge.

A voyeur from the outside however, noted the situation.

"Musing on like some kinda lonely old woman…" The boy's voice grew noticeably sadder.

Rough, coarse footsteps were heard coming from the outside of the cabin.

A tall, ominous, imposing figure in a great coat suddenly appeared over the door.

The little Finn's head perked up as the shadow of the figure seemed to coincide closely to that of his close friend. The boy's optimism seemed to return.

The door opened with the sound of a vast and unforgiving blizzard.

"Welcome back, Su-sa-…"

The sound of the door shutting seemed to coincidentally cut the boy off as he realized who the interloper was.

"Sorry, no Sweden here, only Denmark." A cheerful and boastful voice sliced through the thick atmosphere.

The boy's heart dropped.

"Oh, um h-hi… Denmark, w-what brings y-you to these parts?" The boy tried best to be polite; despite current bearings to his heart, and the otherwise unwelcomed guest in front of him..

"Do I really need a reason to visit an old friend?" The rather large Dane feigned a discomfort tone in his voice.

"N-no that's not it at all, it just seems so abrupt… with all this harsh weather we've been having." The petite boy smiled awkwardly, trying to remain calm and polite to his former caretaker.

"Not like Mother nature's ever had a stranglehold on me doll, but I thought you'd like the company with the Viking gone and all."

"O-o-oh how thoughtful of you, but I'm pretty sure he'll be home soon."

"Good, I've had business to discuss with him for quite some time."

"………"

"Um… m-mister Denmark, er… sir."

"Cut the semantics Tino, we're friends aren't we? There's no need for the honorifics."

"Ah yes, but shouldn't you be attending the Nordic conference with Su-san?"

"I could ask you the same question babe, but I'm not one to pry."

"Well; I-I was sort of sick at the time and I asked Su-san to go in my place, b-but two days at the sauna fixed me up."

"Huh, I just didn't feel like going."

"P-pardon?"

"I mean, Nordic conference common man, you guys use to be apart of me. If you really guys wanted to be part of me again, you could of just asked."

The Finn laughed awkwardly to mask the inherent bashfulness of the joke.

"Also, I heard Tino wasn't going to be there, so I decided to pay you a visit.

"T-thoughtful as always." The boy smiled a somewhat more genuine smile at the lax man and mused to himself, that maybe the man didn't harbor any ill-intentions towards his past defection.

"That food I smell, bro?" The large man sniffed the air rather childishly, despite already knowing there was food.

"…W-what, oh! Yes, I've prepared a little feast for myself and Su-san when he returns." The boy seemed to return from his deep train of thought, stammering in embarrassment.

"Mind if I help myself?"

"Eh…… um, sure, it'd be rather rude to deny food to a guest." A possible miscalculation on judgment, but there was plenty of food and regardless, the boy wasn't the least bit hungry to begin with.

"Ah thanks man, that hike up here worked up an appetite." The Dane engorged himself on the meal in front of him, with little disregard to the astonished Finn next to him.

"Wow, um… please help yourself too as much as you want."

"Thanks doll, food's pretty top par." The Dane took an exasperated breath from shoveling food down his throat and continued.

"R-really?" The flabbergasted Finn could hardly believe someone was complimenting his cooking skills. Maybe Sweden, just had bad taste.

"Damn right, missed your home-style cooking back home." A descript blush found it's way to the Fin's face.

"T-t-thank you, um…… if your ever in the mood for some of my cooking, just come on by." The boy almost regretted those words, but he was to flattered to take in account the possible repercussions of it.

"Flattered Tino, I'll have to come around here more often." The Dane leaned back in his chair, picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

The Finn only gasped at the mountain of empty plates and bowls that the Dane had helped himself too.

"Uh, sorry bout that, guess I kinda got carried away with all the good food and all."

"It's no problem, I'm flattered that you like my cooking, I'll just make some more later."

"Just like my Tino, slaving over a hot stove for my sake." The Dane smiled charmingly to his little chef.

The boy became as flustered as a schoolgirl at the smile and responded with a giggle like one, at what the Dane was trying to imply.

"O-oh y-you know me."

"Almost too well, no?"

"S-sure."

The boy proceeded to pick up the empty dishware and wash them, while the Dane looked at the boy in a curious manner.

Silence accompanied the sound of clattering plates and a running faucet.

"Hey Tino."

"Yes?"

"Why'd you leave me?"

"…………"

The boy turned off the faucet.

"Denmark you know why…"

"Yeah, you felt threatened by all us bigger nations, but yet you ran off with Giganto. A bit oxymoronic don'tcha think?"

The Finn's head perked up slightly at the tone of the man's voice, he wasn't exactly mad or anything of that nature. Yet, it seemed to lack the Dane's trademark confident demeanor.

"We we're all a big family back then, I mean it wasn't exactly perfect, but we were together at least."

The boy was at a lost for words as his heart started to race.

"I could of handled the fact that you wanted to become independent, but then I heard you were his wife."

"Y-y-you've got it all w-wrong!" The boy stammered shakingly.

"Then what? You share the same house, you eat and sleep together. Hell, you even cook for the mute bastard!" A seed of anger surfaced in the Dane's voice.

"You just don't understand."

"I don't, I really don't Tino. What exactly does he have, that I don't?" The Dane's voice trailed off uncharacteristically.

"Uh…I, eh……well."

Suddenly, the imposing Dane stood up and walked towards the petite, little Finn.

The wooden planks of the house seemed to show their age, as every step creaked with the sound of a thousand sharp pins. The Finn's heart starting beating even faster, as frightening thoughts raced to the boy's mind of what Denmark was going to do to him.

Then there was impact.

Denmark was hugging him, tightly to say the least. The boy stared wide-eyed as the man's embrace was gruff, but sincere.

Words came out, softly.

"I miss your cooking."

"I miss that gentle personality. I miss your soft touch. I miss your face and that assuring smile that complimented it."

"I miss you…"

"………………"

The Finn winced at the soft words and reached his arms out to return the embrace.

Time stood still, as the violent blizzard outside had dissipated. Flakes of snow ambled themselves onto the ground gently.

------------

The embrace ended finally ended with both Nordic nations blushing in apparent embarrassment over how long they had hugged.

The Dane recollected himself quickly and placed a hand to the side of the Finn's left cheek. He brushed a strand of stray blonde hair and stared into the boy's magnificent Amethyst-like eyes.

Pure innocence, despite such lifelong hardships. Such pettiness with a hint of femininity, almost like a cherub.

The boy was too good for him, but he had to have a taste.

The Dane leaned in closer, but the Finn did not move.

"…"

Coarse, rough footsteps echoed from the outside, followed by the sound of a turning knob.

The door opened.

------------------------

Author's Notes:

Hah, I've had this in my head for a while. Possible sequel and or prelude with a different pairing. Some possible errors (somewhat rushed ending), you know the drill. Reevaluation of errors in the future, just wanna get this one out.

DenmarkxFinland: It's not that I don't like Sweden, it's more that I'm just looking for a little more… variety in pairings (however still being plausible). Thought it'd be a change to see a more aggressive seme like Denmark, be with Tino rather then a more calm, reserved person like Sweden/Su-san. But don't worry, knowing me, Su-san's gonna get some love sooner or later.


End file.
